Fear Me
by kunoichi of death sakura
Summary: Let me tell you a tale of a flower at bloom loved by everyone but feared by none. a story where sakura is death its self her blade will cut through anything. your in her world where nobody is safe not even the one she loves the most...sasuke uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fear me

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto no matter how much I wish I could but enjoy **

The beginning

_Let me tell you a tale of a flower at bloom loved by everyone but feared by none. Though scared of nothing this radiant flower went into battle. a powerful one she went up against sweat and blood pored around her. A deal was made to keep her alive a man with an orange mask stepped to her "a flower put into the darkness will soon wilt but a flower with great power put in the darkness will only bloom more radiant come be that flower I feel the anger and hate inside you though you try so hard there all always ahead come with me and they'll never be able to touch the power you'll possess" he held his hand out said flower only stared at it the man sighed "fine you stay here you'll never get as strong as HIM I know you envy sasuke his power angers you. You want to be even more powerful and I can make you just what you want i also know that he killed mikito harono your dear little sister"_

_This made the blossom angry she grabbed his hand "make me the one that everyone fears make me the one that people will be afraid to even mention my name" as she said this she stood up gripping the man's hand "make me be FEARD!" as she said the last part lightning struck revealing the mans red eyes swirling with amusement 'this girl will be the ultimate weapon of mass destruction and her power will be at my fingertips hehe no shonobi will be safe from her power' the man laughed in his head _

_More lightning struck lighting up the area showing pink hair and green emerald eyes turning dark full of hate said eyes closed then opened to show light pink eyes with ripples in them "they will regret the day they let me sakura harono be thrown out as a weakling hehe" she chuckled to herself darkly under the man smirked another lightning bolt struck and the two disappeared._

**An: so what did you think in this story sakura will be evil and I mean ALL the way evil but that's how naruto should be with sakura being the most power hungry one so she's like sasuke just wayyyy more darker but see ya and I promise to update saukras turn and the ninja **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fear me

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto no matter how much I wish I could but enjoy **

_Slash_

Blood splattered everywhere but she didn't care screams and cry's where heard the sound of children crying women.

"Please kill me just spare my child please she's not even week old" a women cried to the pink haired girl she had a twisted and dark smile on her face

She grabbed the child from the women's hands "thank you so much you are kind" the girls smile turned into a smirk and she dropped the child on the cold ground

"NO" the woman screamed her screams only made the pink haired girl happier with a flick of her wrist her katana sliced the women's head off

Blood went all on her face she jumped onto a hill were her master was waiting "well done sakura but are you going to leave them alive?" the man with the orange mask asked

She turned to the burning village and smirked "no madara-samma" then her eyes turned pink with ripple's in them and her hand stretched out towards the village

Then the whole village burst into flames the cry's got louder but soon died done until nothing was heard

Madara smirked "you've done well my student lets go back to the base" he said as he turned to leave

The girl's eyes turned back to the dark forest green and put her katana back in its black hilt which had light pink cherry blossoms on it and disappeared into the trees with her master.

**In konoha**

"What do mean another village has been destroyed!" the blond hokage yelled as she slammed her hands down on her desk

"Well reports say that the whole place was burned down with nobody left alive" Shizune said

"What kind of monster just destroys 3 villages? Go get naruto" tsunade said

Shizune looked at her with unease "a-are you sure I mean he hasn't been the same since sakura died" she quickly put a hand over her mouth but it was too late

Tsunade's eyes saddened "no one has been the same since she was taken from us"

She turned in the seat to stare out at the sunset 'now that I think about it' she stopped "just go" she ordered

And with that Shizune left

**At the cemetery**

Naruto sat on the grass facing her tomb stone even though he knew her body wasn't there he still felt like she was there with him

He thought back to that fateful day.

_**Flashback**_

_Thunder struck as I sat at home watching a movie sakura Chan was out on a mission she was supposed to be back in 5 minutes so I patiently waited _

_I felt her chakra spike and another chakra much more powerful than my own I slipped on my ninja sandals and ran out the door it was pouring rain but I didn't stop _

_By the time I got there sakura's blood was all on the floor and she was gone_

_End flashback_

He put a hand on her tomb stone and quietly said "happy birthday sakura Chan"

An anbu appeared behind him "naruto san the hokage would like to see you" naruto just nodded and disappeared

**In Amegakure**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

Annoying was the only word that came to mind as me and madara samma approached the base I could feel the other members trying their best to mask the chakra

But I'm not dumb the only one whose charka was hard to find was Itachi's but as we inched closer I felt it.

I turned to my master "will I be an official Akatsuki member now sensei" he looked at me so I could see his sharingan

"Yes my dear now that you are 17 you will be put one a team though since you are stronger than any other member

'even me' he thought you will still need to be put on a team" he finished I nodded my head "oh and please don't kill you partners" he added

I smirked now why would I do that as we walked into the base all the lights were off and madara samma disappeared but I knew what was happing

Then suddenly the lights flickered on "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA" I looked around all the members were there

Unfazed by this I just sat down at the table "hn thanks I guess" I said with no emotion

Kisame leaned on me the smell of alcohol was on his breath "awww come one hime you only turn 17 once" he smiled

I turned to him with a death glare that would make Itachi's look just like an ordinary stare

"I suggest if you would like to keep your arm in tacked you would remove it from my body" I coldly stated

He quickly got off "how's about you open the gifts we got you yeah" Deidara suggested I nodded in approval

First was zetsu

"**Here girl we picked you some Actaea pachypoda" **the black zetsu said

"The berries are highly poisonous, and the entire plant is considered poisonous to humans.

The berries contain cardiogenic toxins which can have an immediate sedative effect on human cardiac muscle tissue, and are the most poisonous part of the plant.

Ingestion of the berries can lead to cardiac arrest and death. The berries are harmless to birds, the plant's primary seed dispersers." The white zetsu said

"Arigoto zetsu san" I said

Next was Itachi he came up and placed a red ribbon in my hand I looked at it for awhile

"If you put a little bit of chakra in it it'll turn in too a needle whip called the viper" he said I nodded

After that was Deidara

He placed a clay bird on the table "this is my greatest master piece yeah when this one dies it throws up another one so you'll never run out of bombs yeah"

He said with a big smile on his face I tried to smile but did not work so well

Then was tobi/madara he ran up and hugged me

"Sakura-Chan in a member now tobi is so happy looks what tobi got you" he pulled out a silver necklace with the uchiha and harono clan symbol mixed together

"It lets you have any element you want tobi is a good boy right" he said but behind the mask I knew madara was smirking.

"It is of use to me thank you" I said tobi jumped with joy "YAY sakura Chan likes mine better" he yelled

Kisame stepped up "no she hasn't seen mine yet" he pulled out the most elegant sword I've ever seen its hilt and the swords handle was all white

He handed it to me "it's got some weight to it but we all know it won't bother you" he said I took it out of its case

The sword was pure white I looked at it with beauty "that's not the best part it's specialized to do a powerful jutsu called Senbon zakura

If you figure out the swords name your inner demon will be at your command" he finished with a smile on his face

I looked at him "thank you your greatly appreciated" I said

After him was Konan she gave me a paper flower like her's and lastly was pain he gave her two hair pins

"When you press the two buttons on the top of them they turn into kuni's also here is your cloak I think you'll find your new outfit to your liking" I nodded

"And what of my ring?" I asked "yes that is our next order of businesses you first mission as an akatsuki member you'll be put on Itachi and kisame's team and your mission will be to retrieve you ring from orochimaru" he finishes

I smirked 'looks like I'll be meeting my old team mate and death will come' I smiled darkly

**An: so what do you think so I plan on making this story like all the way sakura being evil and for all of you who don't like sakura being the weak one then review so I can post the next chapter cuz it will be good XD bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fear me

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto no matter how much I wish I could but enjoy **

Branch by branch I jumped Itachi and Kisame followed close behind. all my weapons were on my body I wore a spaghetti strap fish net shirt with the necklace that madara samma gave to me, my cloak went to my shoulders and showed my long slender legs with black shorts on underneath with knee high combat boots which hid my two hair pins pein gave to me.

I wore my long hair up in a ponytail tied up with the ribbon Itachi gave me and last my sword was strapped on my hip whose name I did figure out.

As we grew closer to orochimaru's hideout I sensed a familiar chakra signature It was naruto's and 3 others I didn't recognize. We stopped "we need a plan before we get there I sense the 9 tails brat there" Itachi said

I nodded "I'll go in alone steal the ring and get out and if I need help I'll flare my chakra ok" I said the both nodded and I disappeared in a swirl of burning cherry blossoms.

**At the base**

Sneaking in was easy nobody was around to see me I quickly went down hallway after hallway and finally found it. As soon as a grabbed it the whole place shacked and there was an explosion.

I quickly looked for where it came from I saw naruto and some others staring up I did a few hand signs "ninja art invisibility" then my body disappeared and my chakra gone

I inched closer to where they stood there was one with pale skin that looked a lot like sasuke, a short and ugly girl stood next to him she wore a light pink dress that went to her thighs

Tied to her waist she had a purple obi long purple knee socks and a medical pack witch told me she was my stand in next to her was naruto and a man with brown hair and a thing on his face

As I stood I heard a voice so I looked up and there standing in all his glory was sasuke "_**kill, kill, kill"**_ I heard the voice in my head say I ignored it and listened carefully

"Team kakashi huh" sasuke said the pale guy pulled out his sword and pointed it to sasuke "sai I knew it!" the girl yelled

I stood behind them all nobody had yet to notice me "so he's my stand in huh he was saying some none since about protecting a bond between me and naruto one more weakling for the group yet I notice sakura is not amongst you"

He said naruto's eyes sadden "she was taken from us" he said quietly I couldn't help but to smirk they think I'm dead how interesting

"HN such a weakling she was it was a matter of time before she was killed" sasuke replied my anger grew 'that son of a bitch I'm gonna take me time murdering you'

Then orochimaru and kabuto appeared "having fun sasuke Kun" orochimaru hissed "hn I was just about to eliminate these weaklings "he said

"Ha sad sasuke Kun as well as I taught you and you had yet to relies that we have a rat amongst us' he said looking at me

'Fuck he can see me' I thought to myself "you know harono san you really shouldn't steal from others" orochimaru yelled down

I smirked "ARE U STUPID SAKURA CHAN IS DEAD AND YOU MOCK HER" naruto yelled his whiskers got darker I could see the confusion on sasuke's face

"Hehe why don't you show yourself" he asked I grinned darkly and released the jutsu

Everybody turned around the leader of the group was confused I knew cuz of the look on his face I walked passed them "sakura chan?" I heard naruto say

I looked up "sorry my sensei gave me a mission I was just fulfilling it "I said as I pulled out his hand with the ring on it

"you bitch how dare you steal from the great orochimaru!" he yelled I grinned "sorry but this makes me an official akatsuki member now" I smirked

"HA don't make me laugh like akatsuki would let you be one of them you're so weak" he said I looked down so that my bangs covered my eyes

Pink chakra swirled around me I lifted up my eyes that showed the ripples in them

Everybody was shocked "so this is the harono's secret petal eyes which also means you're the one who's been destroying all those village's" kabuto said

I smiled "oh so I see you've heard of my training" I said I felt a sword pressed to my back "so you're the monster destroying villages and killing innocent people and all it is to you is a training section!" the captain said I smirked

"Only a small price to pay for power" I said I disappeared then reappeared behind him with my sword to his back "now who's at a disadvantage I stuck my sword in him making sure not to hit any vital spots he fell to the ground

"CAPTAIN YAMOTO" they all yelled "suki heal him and get out of here" naruto said he tried to run at me but I stepped to the side "sorry but I have a much bigger prize"

Then I jumped up and aimed my sword at orochimaru but kabuto jumped in the way "I will not allow you to hurt orochimaru samma" he said all I did was hit two points on his stomach which cut off his chakra he fell to the ground

"Now my sensei madara samma wishes for me to kill you so I must do what he says" I did hand signs

"Harono secret art- angle of death" I yelled then next to me appeared a tall women she had midnight black hair she wore a black torn dress that went to her thighs with black boots and bat like wings and lastly a large scythe with chains hanging from it

"**you called hime?"** she asked I nodded "I've brought you food it's your favorite" I turned and smirked at orochimaru "snake" she licked her lips which had long dagger like teeth "yum" she said and attacked him

"Now while that's happening lets deal with you uchiha san" I said as I let the voice in my head take over my whole body turned pink

**Normal p.o.v**

Sasuke stood still shocked that this was the sakura he grew up with that weak and frail little girl he dare he say it cared for maybe even loved was now full of rage and hate

He wondered what could of made her this way when he got out of his daze there was dust covering sakura so he couldn't see then there was a loud roar then the dust cleared

Sasuke was horrified to say the least more than that he was terrified of what he saw when the dust cleared

There standing was sakura but her hair had turned a blood red her face was covered with a white mask **(an: she looks like ichigo from bleach when he turns into his hollow form) **

"RAWWWWRR" she yelled sasuke tried to take out his sword to dodge but she was to fast before he could even blink she was behind him "you killed my sister now I will kill you" she whispered in his ear then the battle began

**With naruto**

"_this chakra it feels like the nine tails_" naruto thought to himself "_**i see so the brat has figured out her true powers" **_the nine tails said "_what I didn't know you could talk to me_" _**" idiot of course look naruto that harono girl is not the girl you grew up with"**_

"_What do you mean" __**"she has awakened her harono powers her chakra mass is much larger than mine"**__ "but sakura Chan doesn't have a clan" __**"I understand why you would believe that so I will tell you the secret of the once great harono clan"**_

_**End**_

_**An: so what do you think sorry I took so long to up date I know I feel so horrid _ but I'll update my other stories when I get the time but for now sapphire uchiha is signing off ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fear me

Chapter 4

**An: well its been awhile since I updated and now am going to do it so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto XD**

Naruto's head 

"**During the 1st great ninja war it is said that the of Sage of the Six Paths looked down on the land with sorrow seeing how the uchiha and senji fought" **

"**Over the years my creator saw the evil in uchiha's heart grow even more knowing that if let be would grow more eviler and eventually destroy the ninja war with the uchiha clan by his side"**

"**So in order to keep the uchiha clan in check he used his ability known as Creation of All Things to create a weapon that sought to destroy the uchiha clan"**

"Wait but I thought the sage was good why would he create a weapon to destroy people and what does this have to do with sakura Chan" naruto asked

"**Just shut up and I'll tell you damn brat" the 9 tails shot back **

"**Now this weapon was given a special eye that allowed them to wield the sage's creation of all things also allowing them to control all tailed beasts"**

"**This weapon coming to be known as the haruno clan the blooming fields in the presence of an uchiha their true forms came out making them into a Shinigami"**

"**During this state they will not stop until the uchiha they faced was dead."**

"**During the fight at the valley of end a haruno named Subarashii mono the great one appeared claiming to be brought from the heavens to destroy madara"**

"**At first Hashirama thought her to be lying but when she showed him her eyes he saw the sage's power in her and he went blank allowing her power to flow threw him and kill madara"**

"**for decades the haruno clan stayed in the shadows only coming out when a uchiha came out trying to destroy the balance so they were you can say balance keepers" Kurama finished **

"So how did they die?"naruto asked

"**during the 3****rd**** ninja war the haruno went mad killing everything that looked like a uchiha so my creator came down as a great demon killing them all swearing to only bring them back out when balance needed to be kept" he finished**

"so if sakura Chan is a balance keeper then why is she with akatsuki?" naruto asked

"**that friend of yours kid is under a very strong Genjutsu that binds her to the one who put her under it and will not break until that said person dies or is killed"**

"So all I need to do is kill the person casting the genjutsu well how am I supposed to find out who that is?"

"**Yes maybe if you're not afraid you could fight her and make her remember who she is that's if she doesn't kill you first"**

"But if I use your chakra we'll be evenly matched right"

"**did you not hear the part when I said she can control all tailed beast with my chakra you'll look like a fucking ant dumb brat"**

"then fine I'll beat her and she'll be good old sakura Chan again believe it thanks 9 tails"

"**hn a Uzumaki fighting a haruno a direct decedent of the gods hehe this is going to be a blood bath" the kuyybi laughed to himself **

Out of naruto's head and withKisame and Itachi 

" you feel that pinkie's chakra is in demon mode that must mean-" Kisame was stopped

" my foolish little brother is there do you have the box?" Itachi asked "yea but since she's in demon mode will it work?" "lets go find out

Back at the sound base

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

Every time I moved she was one step ahead of me even with my Sharingan I couldn't keep up "**RAWWWWWR"** sakura screamed she punched me so hard I flew back some.

When I got up I wished I had stayed down the two long horns on top of her hear started to look like a chakra ball similar to what orochimaru had told me naruto used.

Another heart ripping scream came from her as she pointed it towards me but before she could do something with it a little girl with long pink hair like sakura's but in to pig tails.

She had on a traditional red kimono with a cherry blossom tree at the bottom she looked around 10 or 9. As she walked to sakura she sang

"_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night"_ closer she got to her the more sakura calmed down the chakra ball disappearing

"_fushigi na yoru maiorita_

_ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_

_naya mashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU_

_tsuki akari o se ni ukabu_ _SHIRUETTO"_

slowly the mask on sakura's face started to break and fall to pieces as this happened the little girl touched sakura's face

"_kocchi e oi de to hohoende temaneki_

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_

_tenshi no furi de samayoi_

_taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru_

_ikiba no nai ai no KAKERA?_

And as if a command sakura closed her eyes and held the girls hand the little laid her forehead on sakura's

"_nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de_

_shiawase na yume o mite iru no_

_hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

_mayoikon da BATAFURAI"_

the girl touched sakura's chest but pulled back as if it had burned her then started to let her hair down

"_jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_

_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_kagami no naka no omokage wa_

_nakimushi datta ano koro_

_dakeredo mou kodomo ja nai_

_nobashita kami o hodoita_she"

then put her hand on her own chest near her heart and wiped the tear of sakura's face

"_mune o shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU_

_yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru_

_kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

_mayoikon da BATAFURAI_

_itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite_

_kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

_sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII_

_unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo_

_kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku"_

And like if the girl was smoke she started to disappear but still on the wind like as a dying voice she came to an end

"_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_

_mayoikon da BATAFURAI_

_negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane_

_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku."_

Orochimaru had appeared next to me beaten up, he had multiple stab wounds on the far side of me naruto came up all of us just looking at sakura's body as it started to fall.

A flash of black and red came and Itachi was catching sakura's body slowly picking her up bridal style.

The woman that orochimaru was fighting appeared next to him then went inside sakura.

I glared at itachi for the longest

"foolish little brother if I hadn't stepped in she would have killed you" he called out

Knowing this fact to be true I still kept my pride up "please I was about to kill her before you stepped in now Itachi are you ready to meet you death" I shot back grabbing my sword from the tree it was thrown in.

He laughed "foolish trying to kill the one thing that our clan feared" "are clan was fearless nothing scared them but death himself" I yelled thinking I had won this argument

"death herself you should say I guess orochimaru hasn't told you everything he knows maybe you should ask him until next time little brother" he said turning to face naruto

"we will be back for you little fox brat" he finished while disappearing in a puff of smoke

With Itachi,sakura,and Kisame 

Itachi's p.o.v

"Itachi" sakura asked I looked down at her in my arms "hmm" I replied "did I kill him "she whispered

"no hime not this time" I said to her then Kisame came up " but you gave him one hell of an ass whopping pinkie" he grinned

She gave a small 'hn' " rest hime we're almost home" I sighed and just like that she fell asleep, madara has really turned her into a monster….

The only problem is how long can he control her until the real monster brakes lose and destroys everything…

**An: well that took for every I promise to update soon im really starting to like this story XD bye**


End file.
